gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam
The RX-93-ν-2 Hi-ν Gundam (pronounced "Hi-Nu") is the completed version of the ν Gundam, which appears in the novel Mobile Suit Gundam: Beltorchika's Children. Although never seen on screen, this Mobile Suit is considered among of the most powerful mobile suits in the entire franchise and is quite popular, often seen in video game series such as the famous Super Robot Wars.The Hi-ν Gundam is often portrayed as "The Ultimate Gundam". The Hi-v Gundam will make its first animated appearance as an antagonist unit in the series'' Gunpla Senshi Gunpla Builders Beginning G. The Hi-Nu Gundam is also an unlockable unit in the mecha action video game Another Century's Episode: R for the Playstation 3, and can be obtained by playing through the game's story mode five times. Technology and Combat Characteristics Although the Hi-ν shared the same physical characteristics as the regular ν, it sported an exclusively white and light blue color scheme instead and featured more powerful thrusters around its body. The most prolific difference is its distinct back boosters and revised fin funnel system. The more basic backpack of the ν is replaced with a dual "long booster" system, with another long booster situated between them and two propellant tanks below. Apart from the obvious visual differences, the Hi-ν is also armed with an improved ν Hyper Bazooka and a Hyper Mega Bazooka Launcher, an improved model of weapon used by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki during the Gryps Conflict. When in use, the hyper mega bazooka launcher would be directly connected to the Ra Cailum's reactor, and was powerful enough to destroy a fragment of the asteroid base Axis. With the capabilities, parameters and attack power of the already-powerful ν Gundam greatly enhanced, the RX-93-ν-2 represented the penultimate evolution of functionality and performance in mobile suit combat at the time. Armaments Beam Rifle It carries a beam rifle similar to that of v gundam but with a different paintjob. Beam Saber Two beam sabers act as Hi-v's only close range weapon. Fin Funnels Three fin funnels are attached to each of the top boosters in a downward fashion, resulting in the Hi-ν appearing to have elegant, wing-like protrusions on its back. Unlike the ν,the Hi-ν is able to refuel its fin funnels, giving them a near-infinite operating time.They are also able to project a 360 degree barrier. Vulcan Guns Two head mounted vulcan guns that that is presumably able to shread armor. System Features Psycoframe Cockpit The cockpit is composed of microscopic psycommu receptors that allows a newtype pilot to control the suit with ease. External Propellant Tank Two ejectable propellant tanks that greatly increases the Hi-v's speed. History Even though the upgrades greatly enhance the mobile suit, this does not change the fate of Char's Counterattack, as neither the v Gundam nor the Hi-ν Gundam are able to push Axis by themselves, resulting in the same end that the movie has previously given us. Although, in the novel, we have more details about the technology and the psycommu work. One of the biggest examples is the spiritual manifestation of Amuro's son, protecting the Gundam in a similar fashion to the Z Gundam. Gallery File:006c8e3329ee60_full.jpg|3D artwork of the Hi-ν. File:MG Hi-v.jpg|Hi-v's MG redesign. File:1549973205_87d130c986.jpg|A toy presentation of the fin funnels' beam barrier. File:Hinu-hguc.jpg|hi-v gundam HGUC kit boxart Mg-hi-nu.jpg rx93-2_01.jpg|hi-v gundam rx93-2_02.jpg|hi-v gundam rear view rx93-2_03.jpg|hi-v gundam rx93-2_11.jpg|hi-v gundam rx93-2_14.jpg rx93-2_12.jpg rx93-2_18.jpg Notes *The Hi-ν received a new design for the release of its Master Grade model. *The most common and referenced view of the Hi-ν Gundam is its SD (Super Deformed) form, thanks to the ''Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation series. Only through official sketches, information, drawings and fanarts based on these do we have a notion of its true proportions. *The RX-93-ν-2 is highly admired by fans of the series and the directors themselves. Examples can be seen in both the games (where the Hi-ν appears directly) and shout outs within the series themselves (ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon). *Although the Hi-v Gundam is a very popular mobile suit it rarely appears in video games.Most likely because the Hi-v appeared only in the book Mobile Suit Gundam: Beltorchika's Children, it's animated design only appeared in SD form,thus giving the game creators a hard time to really "animate" it,but it ism scheduled to appear in the upcoming animated series Gunpla Senshi Gunpla Builders Beginning G. *The RX-93-v-2 Hi-v Gundam will sport a black/yellow/white variant of its paintjob reminescent of the RX-93 ν Gundam's when it appears in the upcoming animated series Gunpla Senshi Gunpla Builders Beginning G. External Links *RX-93-2 Hi-Nu Gundam on MAHQ *Hi-Nu Gundam on Wikipedia